secret love
by patt25
Summary: gilbert se dio cuenta de la verdad...aquel amor secreto que cambiaria su vida debia ser ocultado, pero, alguien como el no podra cumplir lo dicho.. alemania/austria/prussia leemon/drama mi primer fic :D
1. descubrimiento

"Secret love"

Paring: Prussia/Austria/Alemania (Gilbert x Roderich x Lugwid) tipo: romance/historical/yaoi

Anime: Axis Powers Hetalia

Capitulo 1: descubrimiento

Al llegar el medio día Roderich Eldestein salía a comprar como ya era costumbre, los ingredientes del día de hoy, he igualmente sentía la presencia de aquellos rubíes que lo miraban a lo lejos – otra vez Gilbert….carajo- suspiro el castaño que ya sabía quién era su observador -sal, se que estas ahí- le grito hacia el arbusto donde se encontraba escondido -que quieres estúpido aristócrata, quien te estuviera viendo, yo...solo…estoy aquí, pero no por tii ehhh- se excusaba el peliblanco ante la mirada seria de Roderich -ok- dijo este y se fue al mercado.

-"de seguro es mi imaginación y el no me espía debe ser eso"- pensó el castaño, y se fue contento a sus compras; mientas tanto el peliblanco pensaba-"jajajaja, pronto caerás estúpido niño rico"-y así entre sus tonterías volvió al hogar.

Cuando Gilbert llego a su casa vio colgado en la entrada el abrigo del aristócrata y pensó-"ahhh ya volvió el idiota jejeje espero que no se haya perdido"-si había algo que el peliblanco tenia era que le encantaba molestar al castaño y entonces se decidió a buscarlo para preguntarle si se había perdido o no, pero jamás pensó que al encontrarlo se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Gilbert se dirigió al salón donde estaba seguro que el castaño estaría, y como fue, ahí se encontraba el susodicho, pero…no estaba tan solo como pensaba y mucho menos con la calma de siempre, a partir de ese día jamás volvería a ver al castaño de la misma forma y cuando no, si al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación encuentra al aristócrata sonrojado, jadeando, gritando y hasta gimiendo encima del que era su "west" el cual lo besaba(casi devoraba)con mucha pasión mientras el castaño gritaba su nombre desesperadamente casi sin aliento y casi sin ropa ,y obviamente sin notar la presencia del peliblanco que asombrado prefirió cerrar con cuidado la puerta y dejar aquello como estaba.

Al salir de la habitación y volver corriendo a la sala el todavía choqueado Gilbert dijo –dios… DIOS! que estaban haciendo!ahhhhhh!- no podía salir de su impresión , pero cuando lo logro, recordó algo entre aquella escena sexosa que le había llamado la atención, y eso era algo que ni él creía y que nunca pensó ver; el "estúpido" aristócrata haciendo "eso" con west le sorprendía mucho pero le sorprendía mas el hecho de que, su delicada piel se veía envuelta en sudor y su tranquilo rostro se había transformado en uno apasionado pero a la vez apenado por los hechos, simplemente… era HERMOSO, o eso era lo que Gilbert pensaba.

Una vez que la palabra "hermoso" llego a su mente automáticamente Gilbert reacciono – pero qué demonios estoy pensando!, sigue siendo ese idiota , nadamas que haciendo cochinadas con west, eso es todo, si eso debe ser….soy un idiota –y comenzó a asentir la cabeza como dándose la contraria a si mismo, pero después de su supuesta reacción, a su mente regreso esa imagen de aquella expresión y con ella la palabra "hermoso" con la cual tuvo que dormir porque no logro arrancársela de la mente.


	2. negacion

Capitulo 2: negación

Ese escenario era poco común – ah, ah ah! Lugwid mas ahhhh!-se le escuchaba al castaño gritar entre gemidos mientras que el rubio cumplía el deseo de éste – Roderich, te du...ele? - pregunto tontamente Lugwid a lo cual recibió un golpe con una fuerte respuesta – sii! Idiota, pero….ah, me...gusta - le dijo ruborizándose aun más el castaño, lo que al parecer excitó más al rubio que comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte haciendo que los gritos y gemidos aumentaran inundando la habitación; de repente ante esa escena se encontraba Gilbert mirando otra vez pero ahora era diferente , el peliblanco entro a la habitación y se dispuso a separar al par el cual a sus ojos no tenia decencia al hacerlo 2 veces en el mismo lugar y peor aún, ante su presencia - OIGAN DEJEN DE HACER SUS COCHINADAS ENFRENTE DE MI!CARAJO! - grito Gilbert con todo lo que podía , pero ninguno de los dos parecía escucharle -pero que les pasa porque me ignoran, carajo west, déjalo, déjalo ya…- el peliblanco comenzó a pensar que la razón de su molestia no era la acción ,sino quien era el que la realizaba y con quien ;gilbert comenzó a sentirse sofocado ante la presente y de alguna forma comenzó a visualizarse a sí mismo como si él fuera Lugwid cosa que lo excitó mucho y de repente, noto que en realidad si era él el dueño de la sexosa imagen, se sorprendió tanto pero a la vez comenzó a disfrutarlo cayendo en la razón de que era algo que deseaba -rode…te ves hermoso- se limito a decirle al agitado castaño, que extrañamente le contesto – CON UN CARAJO GILBERT, A QUE HORA TE PIENSAS LEVANTAR!

De repente el peliblanco abrió sus rubíes que un poco distorsionados alcanzaron a ver el mariazell del aristócrata el cual se encontraba junto a su cama un poco desconcertado al ver a Gilbert todo rojo y sudado -estas bien Gilbert? Te ves rojo, tal vez tienes fiebre o…- la mirada rubí logro enfocarse y reacciono rápido, aquello había sido un sueño - "carajo en que estaba pensando"- cuando comenzó a levantarse noto un pequeño chipote que se asomaba entre sus sabanas y rápido supo que era, "aquellito" había reaccionado y cómo no! con semejante sueño – ammm , ahora me levanto , que diablos haces en mi habitación lárgate aristócrata estúpido!- le grito al susodicho el cual solo se limito a decir- hmmp, jamás me volveré a preocupar por ti –e hizo un puchero retirándose molesto lo cual hizo reír a Gilbert -carajo que clase de sueñito fue ese- y trato de quitarse su ahora problemita para bajar a devorar su desayuno.

Simplemente no podía, aquello estaba presente en su mente y aunque las horas pasaron no salía de su cabeza ,era algo que no podía aceptar la simple idea de "desear" a Roderich le espantaba, según Gilbert él lo odiaba, lo detestaba con todo su alma y jamás aceptaría ese deseo que tenia , el solo quería robarle su territorio y poder gobernarlo, pero, al gobernarlo Roderich seria….suyo?, era una pregunta que inundaba su mente al igual que la duda del deseo lo cual le volvió a quitar el sueño al peliblanco.

Por la tarde, Ludwig volvió a la casa después de una larga y molesta jornada de guerra porque si, estaban en tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial y tenían muchas ocupaciones todavía, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar al castaño el cual sabia que estaría haciendo algún dulce o postre –Roderich, he vuelto- se dirigió seriamente hacia el aristócrata el cual le dedico una sonrisa seguida de una mueca de molestia y un reclamo -porque tardaste tanto estúpido, yo…me preocupe mucho…Ludwig- le decía de forma melancólica Roderich, a lo cual el rubio decidió estrecharlo entre sus brazos y darle un delicado beso en los labios haciendo que éste se sonrojara y lo empujara diciendo -estúpido- y abrazándolo devolviéndole el beso junto con las palabras -me alegro que estés bien, te amo Ludwig- logrando esta vez el sonrojo en el rubio el cual contesto el clásico -yo también- y así se volvieron a dar un lindo beso tirando por accidente la mezcla para las galletas de Roderich lo cual solo había sido notado por una persona ,y esa persona tenía los ojos llenos de ira hacia el rubio y desilusión hacia el castaño ya que era nada más y nada menos que Gilbert espiando otra vez ,solo que esta vez no era impresión sino que eran celos del "porque es west y no soy yo" y decidió marcharse dejando a la pareja con su amor.

De nuevo en la noche el peliblanco seguía pensando en su problema, aunque más que un problema era simplemente su estúpida negación a aceptar algo que en verdad quería – jamás, yo no lo deseo - se decía una y otra vez a sí mismo cuando de repente un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos - hermano, tengo que irme hay una urgencia, te encargo la casa - gritaba Ludwig seriamente a lo que Gilbert corrió rápido para ver- diablos west a dónde vas?- le dijo un poco preocupado a su hermano - paso un problema en Japón, eh iré a ayudar a Kiku, es algo delicado así que no creo volver rápido, ah por cierto debo pedirte un favor -le dijo a su hermano en voz baja -si! Lo que quieras siempre y cuando sea para mi west!-decía alegremente Gilbert a lo que le fue respondido algo no muy agradable -ok, gracias, mira necesito que cuides a Roderich por mí, temo de que le pase algo y créeme seria lo peor para mi, por favor Gilbert cuídalo - le dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro a lo que el peliblanco contesto con resignación -ok- y entonces el rubio se fue, claro sin despedirse del castaño quien se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente a lo que Gilbert le pregunto -no le dirás al aristócrata?-y recibió una simple respuesta –no, no quiero que se preocupe, adiós - y entonces se fue dejando a un desconcertado peliblanco con ahora una muy difícil tarea – uff, tengo que cuidarlo, espera…eso significa...que…Estamos solos? ….mierdaaaa!-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación -pero, eso no me debe afectar ya que yo NO SIENTO NADA HACIA ESE IDIOTA!- y así con sus loqueras se fue a dormir y según él jamás aceptaría que lo deseaba…jamás.


	3. Ahora Entiendo

Capitulo 3: ahora entiendo

Cuando la luz toco sus ojos, Roderich despertó y se estiro como de costumbre -ahhhh, ya es de día despierta lud…- callo cuando noto que el rubio no se encontraba a su lado -mmm debe haberse despertado ya, iré a buscarlo para preguntarle que desea desayunar- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para después buscar a Ludwig; una vez que salió y se dirigía a la búsqueda, el castaño fue asustado por un pequeño pollito amarillo que le salto a la cara -jajajajajaja estúpido aristócrata te espante jajajaja-se reía a carcajadas Gilbert a lo cual recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen seguido de las palabras -idiota, infantil, estúpido-le decía todo lo que se le ocurría al ahora tirado peliblanco, el cual levanto del piso su mirada rubí para enfocarla con odio hacia Roderich que se reía de su dolor -maldito aristócrata me las pagaras!-le decía molesto al castaño el cual recordó cual era su misión -jeje, por cierto Gilbert has visto a Ludwig? No estaba cuando me levante- le comentaba desconcertado al peliblanco el cual le dijo -ni estará, se fue ayer a la guerra y me dijo que te tenía que cuidar para que no te perdieras jejeje- le decía sarcásticamente mientras se reía pero esa risa se detuvo al notar a aquel pacifico rostro llenarse de tristeza –Ludwig…- expreso Roderich con melancolía logrando que Gilbert se sintiera mal por él -ammm oye aristócrata…mm sonríe, mira west es fuerte y no le pasara nada, jejeje preocúpate más por ti de que no te pierdas jaja- trataba de animarlo a lo que le respondieron –jeje, gracias Gilbert- con una delicada sonrisa que hizo que el peliblanco se sonrojara -hmmp, de nada, pero… que esperas corre, tengo hambre cocina carne, carne carne!-decia una y otra vez desesperando al castaño el cual le dijo-carajo! Si no te callas no hare nada y haber que comes estúpido!-y le dio un zape al peliblanco que seguía tirado en el suelo y se dirigió molesto a la cocina –auch! que feo carácter ,jamás te casaras!- le gritaba riéndose para después levantarse eh ir al comedor para esperar el gourmet.

Había olvidado su duda, ahora en su mente estaba otra y era, según él, la pregunta del millón: que le vio west a el estúpido aristócrata! ; Eso se preguntaba Gilbert ahora, no lo entendía, sabía que si, era muy hermoso y delicado, pero su carácter era horrible y nadie lo soportaba.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, Gilbert no se dio cuenta cuando su tan ansiado gourmet llego a su mesa -que no vas a comer, idiota tanto que me molestaste- le decía con enojo Roderich, cuando Gilbert reacciono -ahh si! Tranquilo, yo como cuando quiero jeje – se explicaba el peliblanco mientras que el castaño se sentaba a comer -"solo hay que mirarlo, es odioso hasta para comer arrrrg, como lo detesto, no sé porque llegue a pensar que quería algo con el"-pensaba Gilbert cuando de pronto escucho como se rompía algo - es...Estas bien? – Le pregunto a Roderich que por accidente había tirado su vaso -si. Gracias- le dijo seriamente al peliblanco, el cual notaba algo raro en la cara del castaño -oye aristócrata, a mi no me engañas tú tienes algo, anda dime que es jeje y no me reiré de ti- le decía para tratar de animarlo, pero jamás pensó que "aquello" pasaría, definitivamente, Gilbert no olvidaría ese día.

Bajo ese agachado rostro, comenzaron a caer algunas gotas encima de la alfombra, no era agua, ni vino, era nada más y nada menos que las lagrimas del castaño, que comenzaron a escurrir por sus violetas ojos, esa expresión tan triste que tenia, hacia que la palabra "hermoso" volviera a su mente -porque…porque se fue y no me dijo.. Es un idiota snif, yo...yo…me siento mal Gilbert- decía mientras, sorpresivamente, se abalanzó contra el peliblanco el cual solo se limito a recibir el abrazo y tratar de consolarlo -hey, cálmate no…llores- decía trabadamente Gilbert, que de alguna forma noto que aquel llanto le rompía el alma, se sentía tan culpable de eso que no hizo más que abrazar fuertemente al desconsolado austriaco -perdóname, Gilbert, no sé que me paso- decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con delicadeza -ammm, no hay proble …yo.. Entiendo jeje, todos lloramos una vez por west jejeje- se excusaba a lo que recibió una terrible respuesta -si, pero no siempre es porque "west" se va a una batalla en la cual su vida como nación está en riesgo de desaparecer- los rubíes brillaron al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca del austriaco -"west en peligro de muerte"- pensó rápido y se exalto tanto, que empezó a zarandear a Roderich para que le dijera mas -dime! Porque carajo dices eso! MALDITA SEA ARISTOCRATA CONTESTA!- estaba a punto del colapso, cuando su desesperación llego a tal punto que le lanzaría un golpe a el castaño el cual solo se limito a estrujar entre sus brazos a Gilbert -cálmate, yo creo en Ludwig y sé que estará bien- le decía pacíficamente al peliblanco el cual comenzó a derramar su llanto mientras se acurrucaba en Roderich -tu… Crees?- ahora el desconsolado era Gilbert y con una gran paz y amor le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y junto su frente con la del peliblanco diciéndole -ya paso Gilbert-haciendo que este se ruborizara e inmediatamente se despegara del austriaco limpiando sus lagrimas y diciendo -carajo! Mira lo que me haces hacer estúpido aristócrata, deja de llorar como niña y limpia tu desastre, arrrg, ya me voy a dar una vuelta, no salgas o te perderás y no te buscare- le decía a un Roderich molesto que le contesto -quien fue el que casi se mata del coraje estúpido!- y le lanzo el vaso de vidrio con fuerza para desquitar su muina -largoo!- le grito a un Gilbert que se reía de su molestia mientras salía de la casa.

-auch! Estúpido aristócrata ese golpe si me dolió- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza -MALDITA SEA!- grito a los cuatro vientos el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en una banqueta -perdóname west, yo no quería engañarte- se decía para sí mismo -pero… Ahora entiendo...No era deseo…era…amor.- decía esto Gilbert mientras su rostro se tornaba sombrío, al parecer lo que en realidad sentía por Roderich no era solo deseo sino que iba más allá, y lo supo en el instante en que sus frentes se juntaron, cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que sintió que salía de su pecho.

Ahora ya no era negación, sino frustración era lo que sentía el peliblanco, después de todo, el sabia que clase de relación tenia west con el castaño, y lo confirmo con la escenita que vio días antes y el favor que west le había pedido -perdóname hermano por pensar así pero no te preocupes que "esto" no saldrá de aquí, y jamás lo sabrás. Lo juro por el viejo Fritz- decía seriamente Gilbert hacia el vacio de la calle por la que caminaba sin rumbo.

Era simple, -"lo esconderé para que west sea feliz" –decía el peliblanco pero de alguna forma alguien tan expresivo no podría esconder algo así y ahora en su mente vagaban las palabras -"te amo Roderich"- y ese encargo que Ludwig le había hecho ahora era algo más personal ya que Roderich ahora había pasado en unos instantes de "odiado" a "amado" y ese hecho no debía notarse, según él NUNCA estaba P-R-O-H-I-B-I-D-O y ya. Así viviría ahora Gilbert con un amor secreto que supuestamente JAMAS saldría a la luz.

Entonces se dirigió después de muchas horas de regreso a su casa para exigirle al "estúpido aristócrata" su cena pero… como verlo? con semejante descubrimiento, era algo que el gran Gilbert tendría que resolver de ahora en adelante.


	4. lo siento, west

Capitulo 4: lo siento, west.

Días iban, días venían, y aquello seguía igual, como siempre, el se iba a dar una vuelta mientras que el austriaco cocinaba y limpiaba la casa, se había hecho costumbre de todos los días ya que el rubio no se hacía venir –Gilbert, a comer!- grito Roderich al desinteresado peliblanco que se encontraba jugando con un perro en el patio – a mí nadie me grita y menos un aristócrata así que calla! – le decía Gilbert de manera altanera haciendo que este se molestara –ok…PUES JODETE!- en ese instante el castaño salió con el plato de comida en la mano y sin pensarlo se lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Gilbert al cual le cayó todo encima y lo ensucio completo –MALNACIDO! COMO TE ATREVES!- grito el peliblanco jalando a Roderich de los pies y tirándolo al suelo- oye! suéltame gil!- el peliblanco comenzó a reírse porque noto que el perro se había abalanzado en Roderich y lo había ensuciado –jajajaja mírate estas todo cochino, no que muy limpio aristócrata- se reía a carcajadas Gilbert aun con la comida encima, entonces Roderich lo jalo contra él y comenzó a pegarle de zapes –toma, esto te mereces tarado!- le decía el molesto castaño a un peliblanco que seguía riéndose; de repente Gilbert le dio la vuelta a Roderich quedando encima de este lo cual no lo había hecho intencionalmente mientras que el castaño se reía a carcajadas de las tonterías que habían pasado –jajajaja, quítate Gilbert, déjame ir ,jajaja….Gilbert? me estás oyendo?- decía un poco desconcertado el castaño al darse cuenta que el peliblanco había callado su risa, estaba hundido en aquellos ojos violetas que tenía enfrente, si, en su mente había regresado aquella imagen de ese día e igualmente con ella esa palabra que tanto odiaba: "hermoso".

Perdido, Gilbert estuvo a punto de besar a Roderich, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia el rostro del castaño, el cual asombrado le dio un fuerte empujón y le dijo – que te pasa, estas muuuuy raro hoy Gilbert!- dijo un poco molesto el austriaco que no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Gilbert -uff , bueno ya levántate que tenemos que ir a come…- Roderich callo ya que fue interrumpido por Gilbert, el cual se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia la casa con cara de molestia – adónde vas Gilbert? Me estás oyendo, oye!-decía el castaño a lo que obtuvo una fea respuesta – A TI QUE DIABLOS TE IMPORTA, PUDRETE ESTUPIDO ARISTOCRATA! TE ODIO!- la sorpresa no cabía en Roderich y de alguna forma se sintió un poco mal al escuchar ese fuerte "te odio" por parte de Gilbert, él sabía que no era del agrado del peliblanco, pero no pensó que sería tanto al grado de odiar, aunque después de todo con Gilbert nunca se sabía, y ahora Roderich tendría que tomar un baño para ir a comer solo.

Estaba consternado, se maldecía por dentro por la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer, "cómo diablos iba a besarlo!"era lo que ahora se decía para sí mismo Gilbert mientras le pegaba con furia al muro de su cuarto – soy un maldito imbécil!, como estuve a punto de besarlo, carajo!- gritaba con mucha furia cuando de repente en su mente la palabra "besarlo" retumbo y comenzó a imaginar cómo sería esta acción; a la mente de Gilbert llegaba la idea de tocar aquellos delicados y delgados labios que tenía el austriaco de los cuales comúnmente salían solo groserías y gritos, pero que con un beso, no le molestarían tanto –Roderich..-decía mientras seguía imaginando más cosas a tal punto que aquellos rubíes brillaron intensamente y aquel alemán, había perdido (o eso decía él) la cordura.

Gilbert se levanto de donde se había sentado y dijo algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después – lo siento west, pero el….tiene que ser mío… aunque sea solo una vez…- dicho esto corrió a tomar un baño y quitarse la comida que tenia encima para después hacer la cosa más estúpida de toda su vida de la cual ni con la muerte se le quitaría la culpa… ni con eso.

Al llegar la noche, Gilbert después de haber observado a Roderich por toda la tarde, se decidió dio a entrar en "acción", aunque había algo que no entendía y eso era que en el castaño se notaba un poco de tristeza - debe ser de nuevo por west, grrrr- decía un poco molesto el peliblanco; después de un rato Roderich decidió irse a dormir, pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación y tristeza y, aunque Gilbert pensara que era por Ludwig jamás se imaginaria la razón real, que era nada más y nada menos aquel grito de "te odio" que el peliblanco había expresado horas antes; con eso en la mente, Roderich se fue a acostar y Gilbert lo siguió con cautela –hasta mañana Gilbert-expreso sin notarlo el castaño, pero el peliblanco prefirió quedarse callado haciendo sentir aun mas mal al castaño- valla en verdad gil me odia, mmm- dicho esto se dispuso a dormir mientras que "gil" seguía ahí, observándolo.

Entro con cuidado a aquella inmensa habitación, en esos momentos se podría decir que Gilbert no pensaba con claridad, pero ahora eso era lo menos importante, comenzó a acercarse a la cama donde Roderich reposaba y al notar aquel tranquilo rostro y aquella delgada figura en las sabanas, una risa siniestra salió del peliblanco, al parecer no había nada ni nadie que le evitara que Roderich Eldestein fuera SUYO.

{Advertencia}

Pues por fin, le pondré sabor a esta historia, jaja normalmente mis historias tienen sabor desde el segundo cap. pero esta está bonita(o eso creo) jeje; bueno iré al grano esto es leemon, y pues si no the gusta no lo leas y si sí te gusta pues….qué diablos haces leyendo mis mamadas!jajajaja. Ahora si a leer:

Se acerco por completo a la cama, y rápidamente arranco con furia las sabanas; en ese instante las palabras "vergüenza, pudor, decencia" no existían en el vocabulario de Gilbert. al notar esto Roderich despertó al instante y por un momento creyó que el dueño de esa acción había sido el rubio, pero para su gran sorpresa unos apasionantes labios comenzaron a sofocarlo hundiendo sus pensamientos en aquel placer que le otorgaba la boca del peliblanco, sin pensarlo dos veces, Gilbert introdujo su mano entre la camisa del castaño el cual al sentir el tacto sobre su cuerpo se aparto del beso al dar un leve gemido –"gimió?"-se pregunto extrañado Gilbert, pero al notar que su pregunta no era eso sino una afirmación, comenzó a reírse descaradamente y sin mas hipocresía dijo –SE MIO, AUNQUE SEA SOLO UNA VES- dicho esto, beso delicadamente a Roderich el cual ya se había dado cuenta quien era el que importunaba su sueño – Gilbert! Pero qué diablos crees que haces! – se limito a gritarle al peliblanco el cual simplemente se dedicaba a ver de qué manera tomaría "eso" esa noche.

Muy alterado Roderich, aparto a Gilbert de un empujón, simplemente no lo entendía, ya había notado que el peliblanco era bipolar, pero al grado de gritarle "te odio" y después entrar en la noche a su cuarto a manosearlo era algo demasiado extraño – porque haces esto, que te pasa! Además tu…dijiste…que me odiabas...- al decir esto, el rostro del castaño se torno sombrío asombrando al peliblanco el cual dijo- te mentí, no te odio, y… hago esto porque es algo que deseo y yo siempre cumplo mis deseos jejeje…pero - su tono de voz se volvió más serio- esto no es un capricho rode…en verdad quiero que seas mío aunque sea solo una vez….PORFAVOR…o es que acaso tu si me odias?- aquel tono lila en los ojos del castaño se torno cristalino, su mirada decía dos cosas: furia y tristeza inundaban a Roderich en ese momento-idiota! Eres el peor de los idiotas!-gritaba él con furia y gil respondió -que te pasa , bueno si me odias dilo pero no tan gacho….- se expreso cabizbajo el peliblanco , pero de repente su tan esperada respuesta llego, pero de la forma más inesperada que él creía, jamás pensó Gilbert que aquella simple respuesta le serviría para ser feliz por el resto de su vida.

-yo...jamás te odiaría Gilbert, al contrario creo…-e hizo una leve pausa mientras que el peliblanco ponía una cara de asombro inmensa – que es lo que crees- preguntó seriamente –creo que…que eh llegado a quererte, Gilbert- no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de esos labios "soy correspondido", pensaba el peliblanco al mirar un gran sonrojo en el castaño que ocultaba el rostro entre las sabanas para evitar vergüenza.

Había algo que el peliblanco no sabia y eso era que la forma de "querer" que Roderich le tenía era un cariño hacia un (según él) hermano molesto o amigo divertido de toda la vida, pero eso no fue lo que el peliblanco pensó eh inmediatamente se abalanzo encima del castaño -gil, que... que me haces!-decía el aristócrata cuando noto que los rubíes lo miraban intensamente, no era cualquier mirada sino una de DESEO, lo cual él noto con facilidad al sentir el tacto de este -si me quieres, déjame hacer esto solo por hoy, por favor- aquella situación era muy comprometedora pero de algún modo esta vez en la cabeza de Roderich solo esta Gilbert -"porque?"- era su pregunta, pero antes de decirle algo, Gilbert había bajado su mano al interior del pantalón del austriaco y comenzó a tocarle el miembro fuertemente, agitándolo y apretándolo una y otra vez, haciendo que el castaño comenzara a gemir desesperadamente -nmm..ahh…gil..noo quiero…deten…ahh!-aquella frase no fue terminada ya que simplemente el peliblanco estaba ido en sus deseos y no le haría ni el menor caso a las suplicas del castaño y mucho menos se detendría.

Roderich comenzó a moverse para tratar de zafarse, pero el peliblanco se le adelanto cuando comenzó a lamer su cuello seguido de una fuerte mordida algo vampirezca que hizo que el ya excitado austriaco se corriese en la mano de gil el cual seguía tocándolo - me vas a decir que no, si mira como estas ya jeje- le decía lascivamente el peliblanco a un austriaco muy agitado que le dijo -no debemos, por favor, detente Gilbert- al escuchar esto, el peliblanco recordó a el que era su "west" mirándolo con rostro de desilusión, y cuando por fin desistiría volteo su rostro hacia debajo de él, ahí se encontraba, aquello que tanto anhelaba justo a su disposición y sin pensarlo más se limito a decir en voz baja -lo siento, west- para entonces abalanzarse contra el castaño excitado que tenia debajo de sí.

Su cuerpo no le respondía, Roderich sabía que eso estaba mal pero, se sentía tan bien que no pudo detenerlo y comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquellos labios que lo devoraban lentamente; Gilbert despojo al austriaco rápidamente de sus ropas y sin dudar, le dio la vuelta para que este quedara de espaldas, y con la misma camisa del castaño lo amarro de las manos - gil…Que harás...ahhh…noo..mnmn - trataba de decir entre gemidos el austriaco a un alemán que simplemente no escuchaba ruegos -jajaja, ya sé que te hare, te va a encantar- se relamió los labios sonrojando al castaño, y de repente levanto un poco la cadera del austriaco, relamió dos de sus dedos y lentamente comenzó a introducirlos en la entrada de rode; por los violetas ojos de aquel austriaco salieron algunas lagrimas y con ellas bastantes gemidos lo que éxito más a Gilbert que comenzó a hacerlo aun más fuerte y desesperado-due…ele...gill…ahhh!- decía el castaño el cual no podía evitar mostrar un rostro de placer total ante la acción de su acompañante - a mi no me vas a mentir jeje, tu estas acostumbrado a esto- decía sarcásticamente Gilbert que logro sonrojar aun mas a su pareja -de que.. ahhh…hablas idiota..ahh- le decía molesto Roderich a lo que le respondieron algo inesperado para el -jeje yo te vi haciendo cochinadas con west en el salón el otro dia, jejeje se nota que te encantaa ehh, jaja- entre el placer que sentía logro asombrarse por lo que el peliblanco le dijo, pero antes de gritarle algo, fue interrumpido -lo siento, pero no puedo esperar más- dicho esto Gilbert saco sus dedos de la cavidad para desabrochar rápidamente su pantalón y sacar su miembro para introducirlo bruscamente en el austriaco; comenzó a entrar en el lentamente pero con fuerza sacando lagrimas del castaño, pero una vez dentro, Roderich soltó un grito de éxtasis indicándole a Gilbert que debía comenzar a penetrarlo ;lo beso fuertemente mordiéndole los labios con desesperación mientras que el castaño simplemente se dedicaba a sentir, en su cabeza ya no había ni amor ni decencia, mucho menos pudor, era simplemente deseo -mas..ahh…ahhhh! más fuerte, mételo más fuerte..Gilbert!- el peliblanco no podía creer todavía que eso estuviera pasando pero se limitaba a cumplir el deseo de Roderich, fuera de aquel placer, noto aquel rostro que lo llevo a hacer esa acción, y de nuevo, según el Roderich Eldestein se veía "hermoso", y esta vez no se quedo con las ganas de expresarse- rode..Te ves hermoso- le dijo mientras que lo penetraba brutalmente y acariciaba su miembro con desesperación, a lo cual el castaño jalo al peliblanco contra sí y lo beso con furia, al parecer no escucho aquellas palabras, aunque la acción sonrojo al peliblanco. Era simple, estaba en su límite, al parecer, Gilbert había besado y lambido cada parte del austriaco el cual simplemente gemía desesperadamente, y por fin al parecer ese acto terminaría; sin pensarlo jalo el rostro de Roderich hacia sí y lo beso, pero esta vez fue de una forma muy tierna haciendo que hasta los espasmos del acto se detuvieran un poco para el castaño; desubicado eh ido en placer, Roderich trato de decirle a gil que terminaría, pero este se le adelanto y, como quien dice, dio la estocada final, lo penetro con todas sus fuerzas haciendo llegar al austriaco al tan esperado orgasmo, y para evitar su rostro de completa desubicación, lo beso para que el terminase corriéndose dentro del castaño el cual simplemente se quedo recostado muy agitado todavía en la cama -gilbo, eres un maestro, jajaja- decía presumidamente el alemán al final de dicho acto mientras observaba a un austriaco aun muy agitado junto a él y plenamente complacido.

Sin pensar mucho, y para ubicarlo un poco, Gilbert decidió abrazar a Roderich y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a lo que el austriaco le contesto algo que lo desgraciaría -lud..wig te amo- se quedo petrificado al escuchar esas palabras salir del austriaco, las cuales le hicieron regresar a la realidad "pero qué diablos hice!" pensaba ahora el peliblanco cuando noto que su acompañante se había quedado dormido, ahora lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar su primer y obviamente único momento así con su ahora amado Roderich.

Nunca creyó pensarlo, pero en ese instante, Gilbert solo tenía en mente un muy gran desprecio hacia su amado hermano y ahora la pregunta que se había hecho hace mucho cambiaba un poco "que le vio Roderich a west, grrrgg" expresaba contradiciéndose a sí mismo y entre esas tonterías comenzó a dormirse, no sin antes expresar algo que siempre quiso decir –te amo, Roderich- así se durmió con su aristócrata entre los brazos.


End file.
